Día de escuela
by Katsuragi-Tai
Summary: Universo alterno donde Tai, Takuya y Takato se conocen, historia de romance y varias parejas NO YAOI


**BUENO LES DEJO UN FIC BASTANTE INTERESANTE DONDE APARECEN TAKATO, TAI Y TAKUYA Y LOS DEMÁS DIGIELEGIDOS DIVERTIDO FIC CON ROMANCE Y PARA MI LAS PAREJAS QUE SE DEBIERON FORMAR SIN MAS LES DEJO EL CAPITULO**

**HAAA DIGIMON NO ME PERTENECE Y NO TENGO LOS ****DERECHOS**

**DÍAS**** DE ESCUELA: ONE-SHOT**

**Era un día soleado mas no caliente en la ciudad de Odaiba nos dirigimos exactamente en su preparatoria principal y en su cancha deportiva vemos un partido de fútbol.**

**Un chico de cabello castaño y peinado alborotado con una parte peinado a la izquierda y la otra a la derecha iba con el balón pegado en los pies mientras burla a un par de defensas alzo la mirada y dio un pase filtrado a otro chico de cabellos morados y peinado en picos, el chico recibió la pelota pero fue rápidamente marcado por un defensor, no lo pensó dos veces y haciendo un amague logro burlarse a aquel defensor y e irse por la banda para mandar un centro para un joven de cabellos rojo purpurino con una gorra amarilla con unos googles ahí (UNO TENIA QUE LLEVARLOS NO? XD) el chico salto para dar un cabezazo en seco llevando el balón en el travesaño, acto seguido el balón se dirigía a fuero del ****área**** para que uno del equipo contrario empezara a avanzar sin marca y solo con un defensor enfrente de el, con un túnel y dribleando se saco al defensor de encima y se quedo enfrente del portero, que es un joven de cabello café claro y ojos purpura que empezó a lanzarse a la derecha en donde se dirigía el disparo del atacante y con ambas manos logro detenerlo**

**-Bien hecho Takato, ahora pásamela. Grito con algo de desesperación el chico de cabello alborotado**

**-Toda tuya Tai. Menciono el para después darle la pelota con un tiro con las manos**

**-Bien ahora a jugar, Davis ve por la banda lateral de nuevo. Dijo el capitán del equipo**

**El joven de cabello morado se dirigió a la banda con velocidad para bajar con el pecho el balón dirigido por su capitán y correr a la línea final y recortando a defensa para mandar un nuevo centro**

**-Toda tuya Takuya. Dijo para mandar un centro elevado**

**Takuya logro deshacerse de la marca y con en tiro de volea para marcar el gol del triunfo del partido. Todos se acercaron a felicitar al joven, el por su parte de dirigió a una chica rubia vestida de color lila para verla a los ojos y darle un giño provocando una risita a ella**

**Después de el partido y a darse una ducha los chicos ya estaban en el descanso almorzando y haciendo bromas entre ellos, un joven de estatura un poco baja y con una laptop amarilla en manos se acercaba a ellos, cuando lo vieron acercaron un silla para que su amigo se uniera a ellos**

**-Te estábamos esperando Izzy, y los demás? Pregunto con curiosidad Davis**

**-Si mas no recuerdo Matt se va a quedar al salón con Jun la hermana de Davis, Tk solo fue a devolver un libro con JP**

**-No puedo creer que Matt este saliendo con la hermana de Davis. Dijo Takuya como no creérselo y todos asintieron con la cabeza excepto Davis**

**-Oye lo dicen como si hermana fuera una rara... ok si es un milagro ahora que lo pienso mejor.**

**Todos se empezaron a reír cuando enfrente de ellos pasa una chica de cabello naranja con una cola de caballo que levantaba en forma de picos su cabello por atrás, todos miraron a ver a Takato que solo miraba ruborizado a la chica, ellos se vieron con una sonrisa y Takuya grito **

**-Hey Rika¡. Menciono para después que todos salieron corriendo y ver como la chica volteaba a ver a un estático Takato, ella se empezó a acercar a ****él**** con los ojos entrecerrados y mirada molesta**

**-Qué rayos quieres Bakato. Dijo de manera un tanto más calmada**

**-Bueno es que yo te quiero decir algo importante, pero a solas. Dijo con valentía. Rika lo miro con serenidad y asintió con la cabeza.**

**Los chicos veían como Takato se iba caminando atrás de la biblioteca con Rika, ellos los empezaron a seguir pero se toparon con JP y TK.**

**-Hey chicos quieren ver un buen truco de magia. Menciono JP**

**-No estamos siguiendo a Takato que se fue con Rika atrás de la biblioteca. Dijo Tai**

**-Por cierto Davis, Kari te está buscando dice que ya tiene una respuesta para ti. Menciono TK. El chico de cabellos morados sintió un escalofrío por su cuerpo, miro atrás de ****él**** solo para ver la cara de Tai que lo observaba con molestia**

**-Entonces Davis que te traes con mi hermanita? Pregunto de manera intimidarte y Davis solo trago duro **

**-Bueno Tai tú ya sabes lo mucho que me gusta tu hermana así que ayer le pedí que sea mi novia, pero como tú te la llevaste antes de responderme me dijo que hoy en el descanso me contestaba. Dijo mirando nervioso a Tai, Tai lo observo un momento y le hizo señas con las manos para que se fuera, Davis no lo pensó dos veces y salió disparado. Los chicos seguían caminado para espiar a Takato, cuando los lograron alcanzar con la mirada vieron a el chico contra la pared y a Rika con los brazos alrededor del cuello de Takato.**

**-Mas te vale no lastimarme Takato Matsuki o eres hombre muerto. Menciono Rika para después besar al chico que de inmediato correspondió aquel beso, ante la mirada de los demás solo se retiraron pensando como molestar a el chico para que momentos después sonara el timbre de la escuela y todos se iban a sus respectivos salones**

**SALÓN**** DE TAI**

**Tai miraba las sonrisas que les mandaban varias chicas del salón y instintivamente volteo a ver a su mejor amiga y actual porrista del instituto Sora Takenouchi escribir una carta, ella se sienta atrás de ****él**** y no se daba cuenta como Tai la observaba, la chica termino de escribir y miro su carta con un sonrojo, Tai volvió su mirada a su libro cuando tocaron su hombro.**

**-Toma Tai, léela y me respondes a la salida Ok. Dijo Sora algo nerviosa**

**-De acuerdo. Tai recibio la carta, comenzó a abrir el papel y lo empezó a leer**

**Querido Tai la razón de esta pequeña carta es para decirte que me gustas mucho, siempre te miraba más que un amigo pero no te decía nada por vergüenza pero ahora ya crecimos y lo que sea que me respondas lo aceptare**

**ATTE: Tu fan numero uno Sora Takenouchi**

**Tai sonrió levemente y empezó ha hacer su tarea como si nada**

**SALÓN**** DE TAKUYA**

**El chico de gorra amarilla tenia hora libre en clases pero el director no los dejaba salir debido a que acaban de entrar del descanso, el joven empezó a pasar su vista por su salón y localizo a izzy haciendo su tarea y a Mimi sentada en las piernas de ****él****, vio como la joven de cabellos rosa con estrellas tomaba de las mejillas a Izzy y empezar a acercar sus labios y cuando estaban a punto de tocarse un compañero paso por delante de el perdiendo momentáneamente la visión de acto de los dos para ver como Mimi se alejaba del rostro de Izzy al tiempo que posaba su cabeza en el hombro de ****él**** pero Takuya logro ver que sus manos estaban entrelazadas, después de ese suceso escucho como gritan su nombre por la ventana, el saludo a las chicas que pasaban por ahí, volvió su vista a su salón para notar como Zoe lo miraba de mala gana la chica le dijo con una sutil seña que se acercara a su banca , Takuya llego donde ella y se agacho para hablar a su nivel ya que ella seguía sentada**

**-Hasta cuando vas a dejar de saludar a cuanta chicas se te acerca. Dijo celosa y enojada Zoe**

**-Tranquila solo es un saludo tampoco significa que me voy a hacer su novio aunque la chica de la izquierda es bastante linda. Zoe lo miro y le soltó un golpe en la cabeza mientras Takuya solo reprochaba**

**-Mira Takuya Kanbara tu solo puedes verme a mí, solo puedes saludarme a mí y tu solo eres mio ok. Menciono peligrosa la chica**

**Takuya miro sorprendido a la dulce y tierna Zoe para convertirse en una leona peleando lo que le pertenece, el se acerco a ella y la beso tiernamente y Zoe lo miro con felicidad y decirle que a partir de ahora es la novia más afortunada **

**HORA DE LA SALIDA, PUERTA DE LA ESCUELA**

**Sora esperaba impaciente a un Tai que no aparecía, se empezaba a entristecer seguro Tai nunca se fijaría en ella, si por eso se hizo porrista para llamarle la atención a ****él****, una lagrima resbalaba por su mejilla cuando sintió que la abrazaban por atrás, con solo sentir el aroma de esa loción supo que era Tai, ella simplemente se giro y lo miro a los ojos Tai le sonrió y le dijo-Si- ella no lo pensó y ataco los labios de el al tiempo que las lagrimas de felicidad se hicieron presentes en su cara, después de un tiempo se separaron Tai paso un brazo por la cintura de ella y le susurro un piropo al oído de ella haciéndola sonrojar **

**-Hay Tai. Le gritaron, el se volteo a ver y miro a Takato tomado de la mano con Rika **

**-Que pasa Takato y hola Rika- Dijo Tai**

**-Lo que pasa es que vamos a ir a la feria que está en el parque a tres cuadras de aquí y pensamos si querías venir. Dijo una voz detrás del para ver a Takuya venir con Zoe que ella estaba tomada del brazo de el**

**-Claro al fin y al cabo es viernes. Dijo mirando a Sora y ella asintió con una sonrisa**

**-Bien el capitán Tai nos va a acompañar. Dijo un Davis con Kari al lado suyo**

**-Creo que ya estamos todos ya que TK Y JP se fueron a su casa temprano. Menciono Izzy con Mimi colgada de su brazo**

**-Joe menciono que nos veía ahí mismo junto con Matt y mi hermana. Dijo Davis**

**-Si además de Cody, Ken y Yolei como ellos están en la mañana y Cody en la primaria casi no nos vemos. Dijo Kari con melancolía**

**Todos caminaban con sus respectivas parejas hacia la feria y con un futuro que solo ellos decidirían con el tiempo, pero ahora lo van a disfrutar hasta donde puedan**

** ¿REVIEW?**


End file.
